


Promise Me I'll Be Back In Time

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces himself, remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me I'll Be Back In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Back in Time" by Huey Lewis and the News (lightning never strikes twice).

"Trust me, this thing's still gonna be badass when it's forty."

"John Winchester, and thanks."

Dean hesitates a moment, considering. Forty. Last time John had been forty was a few days into the six weeks Dean tried to think about as little as possible. At the time, dealing with Dad as a little kid and hoping Child Services didn't steal John and Sam both had been one of the most terrifying experiences of Dean's life.

Last time John had been twenty, three weeks later, he'd asked if Dean's name was—

"Dean Van Halen," Dean said. "And thank you."

Dean had never thought he'd live long enough to be mistaken for anybody's dad, never mind an eighteen-year-old's.


End file.
